About golden hearts and emerald souls
by PawsLover
Summary: Ciri, returning from one hard and intriguingly disappointing contract, bumps into someone that is quite different from the rest. Or, in which Geralt wonders why, even though he knows, Ciri keeps reminding him that's she's no longer a child. OC/Cirilla. Adventure/Drama and Fantasy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Witcher 3, CD does.**

 **The whole plot unrolls itself months after the ending, and it settles in a world in which: Geralt and Yennefer are back together at Kaer Morhen, the place is as active as it gets, and Ciri is a resident; there to finish up her Witcher training and help out as a new unit in case of emergencies.**

* * *

It had been a long night.

The spectre of a widow's sorrow wasn't something she had expected to find when she first went and took the only contract available at a downright half destroyed town somewhere deep inside Velen.

"They said they'd heard a girl screaming, not a monster" She scowled at the lowlifes that had lied to her in order to pay less for more.

The town seemed poor enough, and the residents looked desperate, but that didn't give them the right to lie to her about something as important as a high tier spectre.

She wouldn't have asked for a lot of money anyway, but they had instead decided to lie.

If it hadn't been her that had stumbled against the abomination, something else than the ghost would've died that night.

Now she was exhausted, low on money and on a search for a close town or inn that would let her stay the night for a couple of crowns. Kelpie seemed quite ready to take a huge nap in the middle of the road, and Zirael looked as if it was just about to snap.

So now she needed an inn, _and_ a blacksmith.

 _Grumble_.

And some decent amount of food.

But the road was as dark as it could get and even though she's travelled this land countless of times, the darkness made it hard for her to move around.

Even then, she knew the closest town was a day away from her location, if not more, and that the night only seemed to get darker as the minutes went by.

She needed to find shelter for the night, or else she would've to pull an all nighter, and that's something Geralt hadn't taught her how to endure just yet.

Although it probably would mean a lot of mutagens that she couldn't even withstand.

"Gods, if only Yennefer had agreed to teach me portals last week" But the sorcerer had stated how much her surrogate father, Geralt, hates portals and that if she were to teach her, it'd be when they had more time so she could master it before she messed Geralt up again.

According to Geralt, last time Yennefer made him take a portal, he ended up in a troll's cave.

She wasn't about to risk her neck like that.

 _Warmth_.

She could sense it, the sound of wood cracking against high temperature could be heard a little ways from the road, and even though it probably was bandits, it meant food and, after a boring fight, a shelter.

So she galloped towards the sound, not once turning her alarms off against any monster or thing that could jump at her inside the woods until she found it.

A campfire, a hanging cooking pot and the smell of delicious rabbit coming out from it.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Oh, and of course.

A young, auburn haired boy sitting in front of the fire.

* * *

"So you are Cirilla...Fiona Ellen-uh…" Ciri rolled her eyes amusedly, "Rionna…?" She nodded, "And you are a….,uh- a Witcher?" He questioned her again, with an curved eyebrow.

"That I am" She said and smiled.

"And you need shelter for the night…?" She nodded again and tried looking hopeful, "Well, I mean, you can stay here if you want, but I've only got one roof" He gestured to his handmade small shelter.

"It's okay, I can sleep while sitting" She stopped talking for a second, "I can even warn you about sudden dangers" His eyebrows rose in surprise and she giggled, "It isn't that cool"

"Oh it is! I've always needed to put traps around the zone to keep me from dangers, so…" He chuckled, "Thanks"

"Don't worry about it" She waved it off, took a glance at him and licked her lips, "So how old are you?" She inquired flirtily, there again appearing her playful side.

"Twenty, ma'am" He answered politely and she giggled.

"I'm not old enough to be called ma'am yet, boy" He questioned with his eyes, "I'm twenty three, er, almost twenty four" He coughed.

"You look way younger" He complimented her, and even though it contradicted the point of calling her _ma'am_ , she smiled wholeheartedly at him.

"Why thank you, mister…?"

"Name's Leon" He grinned, "And I ain't no mister" She chuckled.

"I ain't no ma'am either" He nodded.

"Understood" He stayed quiet for a second before looking up to see her eye to eye, "I caught a rabbit some time ago, and I know it ain't much, but would you like to share it?" Her stomach made a sound she would later berate herself for, and she eagerly nodded at his suggestion of sharing that delicious rabbit inside his cooking pot.

"Yes, please. It'd be my pleasure"

"Nah, the pleasure is all mine, Cirilla" He answered before opening the pot and letting the smell fill both his and her nostrils.

"Just Ciri is fine, everyone calls me that way" He smiled and shrugged.

"Then I'll call you Cirilla" She looked at him, amused, "I don't wanna be like everyone else"

"Then I shall allow it" She stated and smiled at him.

"You talk like a princess" He commented, changing the topic.

"Well I could've been a princess, y'know?" This time it was her that shrugged, "In another life, perhaps"

"Well you certainly have the looks of a princess" He slipped out without much thought and blushed, "Sorry, that was not supposed to get out of my head" He apologized and laughed nervously.

She couldn't feel more flattered.

"It's okay...and thank you" They both stayed silent, and Ciri tried looking for a way to break that ice wall he had unintentionally built, "So you made this whole camp yourself?" She inquired with peaked interest, and hoped that he would just carry on without feeling shy.

"Ah...yes, I did" He scratched the back of his head adorably, "I was travelling to the west, looking for a small district nearby, but I got lost" She spent a second pondering where he was travelling.

"So that's Velen" The guy's eyes snapped open and he nodded, "It's closest town is a day away from here" That seemed to cheer him up, "At least by horseback…" But as she turned around to see her surroundings, she realized that the guy didn't own a Horse.

 _Of course, Ciri, not everyone has this luxury._

"It's okay, at least I know I'm heading in the right direction" He tried relieving her from her mistake but she shook her head in denial and relaxed.

"I can take you there" He shook his head.

"I've got no coin" He lifted up his hands in mocked defeat.

"It's free service" She winked and he coughed.

"That sounds a little offside when a lady says it" She actually laughed at that and he smiled, "But if you're willing, I can't see why not" She nodded her head towards him.

"It's a deal, then" She smiled smugly at him, sending off signals, but he seemed to be oblivious.

And thank god he seemed oblivious, for her belly just did the worse sound Ciri's has ever heard.

"I see that someone is hungry" She scoffed.

So he could detect her hunger for food, but not for him.

"I might be, just slightly" But her stomach disagreed with her and it might've been the first time someone saw Ciri blush except for Geralt and Yen.

"Well we've got two rabbits in the menu today, Milady" he playfully offered one rabbit on a stick and she gracefully took it, acting as if he was a servant and her, a princess.

"Why thank you, my honorable servant" She could barely hold the laughter from leaving her mouth.

"It is my pleasure" He sit back on his wooden log and took his own rabbit sick, eating away with bliss.

It didn't take her long to join him.

* * *

The internal clock inside Ciri woke her up just at the time she had aimed it to, right after sunrise. The night had been a long one, and between flirting failures and interesting stories, she couldn't tell who fell asleep first. She remembered Leon offering to guard up the whole night, but after a long time bickering about how Witcher training helped her detect dangers various meters away from them, he had instantly fell asleep on the grass.

Or so he made it seem, but it was pretty obvious that he fell asleep on the open wild to let her use his shelter.

Her chest tightened once she realized that, and for the rest of the night she kept her ears up to any cracking sound, any leaf being crushed, any _heartbeat_.

It surprised her a lot to see Leon waking up after she made sure to make silent steps in order to let him sleep as much as possible.

"Morning" He greeted her as he stood up, yawning and stretching as hard as his body allowed it.

"Morning" She greeted him back and stared at him.

Now that he was up and flexing she could notice his lean complexity. From the arms to the torso, everything was lean muscles and healthy physique.

His skin seemed well taken care of, and his hair, albeit a little messy, seemed bright with energy.

"Are we ready?" He questioned her with eagerness and she nodded.

"As long as you are" Ciri commented jokingly and he laughed.

"I sure am ready to leave this place" He said and crossed his arms, "So, how're we doing this?" Ciri pretended to be in a thoughtful state for a few seconds before laughing.

"Do you have any experience with horses?" She inquired, and he looked at her with confusement in his eyes.

"I had my fair share of lessons" He nonchalantly said and she gave him a smug look.

"Then I offer you ride, what with that manly pride and all that" She smiled sheepishly at him, shrugging against his still confused eyes.

"Does that really matters?" He sighed, "It's your horse, if you wanna ride it, then ride it" And she was about to reply with an out of place comment, but instead shook her head.

"You can take the lead, I'm pretty sure we'll stop somewhere along the road, so we'll switch each time we stop, how's that?" She offered and, after a second or two, he agreed.

He approached Kelpie without a second thought and brought his hand to the horse's nose, greeting him and, apparently, silently asking for permission.

She knew Kelpie had no trouble riding with other people, but it was just astonishing how fast Leon managed to earn the horse's trust.

A moment passed and Leon was already waiting for her on Kelpie's back.

He offered a hand and she eagerly took it, smiling at their first physical connection and he pulled her, giving her some time to adjust on the already small enough saddle.

"It's been a while since I last road" He commented off hand, perhaps only for himself to hear.

"You said you knew how" She mockingly tried as she placed her hands on both sides of the saddle, not quite trusting herself to hug his torso instead and not make things awkward.

He turned his head to look at her, staring deeply into her bright, emerald eyes before he winked.

"What's properly learnt will never be forgotten" He commented wisely and softly kicked the sides of the horse, urging it to move forward with ease.

The road was silent, and so were them for a couple of minutes; both just enjoying the dear opportunity of sun and breeze, until Leon broke the ice.

"Wanna know why I stopped riding?" He questioned her without turning his head, just staring at the road.

"Sure" She replied and lifted up her hands from the saddle, feeling sore.

"I stopped my riding lessons, which were at that moment slightly advanced if I may add, because of the methods" He said rather sheepishly, with a grin on his face that she couldn't quite see but could sense it, "I was never quite fond of hitting the horses" She remembered the fact that he hasn't even kicked Kelpie this whole time, "My father would always urge me to kick them, to make them do what I say, but I disagreed" He chuckled, "I'd instead pat them, or ask them to move forward, to run, to gallop" He listed the things he would ask the horses to do before sighing, "It was never an efficient way of treating horses, but it hurt my soul a little less in a way" He chuckled again, "And now you're thinking I'm just a softy" She giggled as well.

And placed her arms around his torso.

"I don't think you're a softy" She said as she rested her cheek on his back, almost chuckling at the speed of his heartbeat, "I think that's called having a Golden Heart" He nodded.

"Well this Golden Heart is gonna end up getting my throat" She hummed in response.

He went silent as he waited for Ciri to come up with something to say.

"And why're you not with your father?" She asked, "I mean, you're old enough to travel, but is that all there is to it?" She didn't mention the fact that he hadn't offered his second name.

"Well…" She felt guilty as she glanced at his saddened face, but as soon as it came, the sad face left and Leon turned back to normal, "Let's just say the baron didn't like us as much as we thought" He laughed cynically, "He wanted us _whipped off the map"_ Ciri brought a hand to her mouth, looking horrified.

"And you are the only survivor?" She tried and he shrugged.

"I don't know" He sighed, "I wasn't there when it happened. My father had sent me to hunt dinner as a punishment for not hitting the horses… I was only there for the aftermath"

Ciri looked mortified.

"Old Man Gregory was the one that warned me to run away and never, ever come back" He sniffed, but shed no tears, "I did just as I was told and ran, so I don't know if there were others than survived" He lifted up his punch, "I really think that my sisters actually survived, but I don't know about my father or my mother"

Ciri's eyes snapped up and she straightened herself, moving her hands from his torso to his shoulders.

"Then you should go looking for them!" And he snickered.

Well, as a witcher, she should've thought it better.

"So that's why you're heading to Velen!" She guesses and he grinned, this time turning to see her.

"Well, not quite, Velen is only the first step" He chuckled, "It's _past_ Velen" She frowned.

"Past Velen?" She questioned him, "What else is there?" He grinned.

"Why of course, nothing else than my sister's favorite legend" He looked at her with serious eyes.

"Kaer Morhen"

—-

 **And that's it folks, this is like a short teaser, or one shot, if you want a whole story just tell me in the reviews.**

 **Hugs and kisses - PawsLover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Witcher 3, CD does.**

* * *

"Kaer Morhen!?" She asked, her pitch slightly higher than what she had intended.

He nodded without missing a beat.

"It's supposed to be abandoned" He commented, eyes back on the road, "But you are living proof that it ain't" He snickered.

"How do you know I'm not from anywhere else?" He scoffed at her question.

"You are a Witcher, correct?" She nodded, lifting up an eyebrow in confusement as one of her hands found her way to his hips, feeling the line between softness and worked muscle behind the fabric of his shirt , "And Witchers are well known for their mighty gathering spots" She nodded again, even though he didn't question her, "You're not on any recent Witcher record my sister ever recited to me, and trust me, a female Witcher is as strange as they can get, this centuries" She smiled, remembering the day Geralt had deemed her training decent enough, and had offered her the title of a Witcher, "So that means you're extremely recent, and recent Witchers, let alone _female_ Witchers, could only come from the only still functioning Witcher base in the whole kingdom" She frowned.

"How could you possibly know all that?" He shrugged.

"It's all about intuition, where else would a Witcher come from, when the only ones known in this side of the globe are all associated to The White Wolf?" She hummed, the mention of Geralt bringing her good humor.

"Kaer Morhen" He nodded.

"Precisely! If it weren't The White Wolf, then I'd have no clue about my sister's location"

"But Geralt is well known for loving Kaer Morhen" He grinned.

"You're catching up" He gave her a quick thumbs up, "Witcher or not, the only place my sister would trust to keep her safe is Kaer Morhen" Ciri went silent for a second.

"But aren't you afraid of Witchers?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Aren't I talking to you right now?" He replies as a matter of fact, and she pouted.

"I haven't gone through the mutations, and even though I've been deemed capable and titled as a Witcher, I haven't finished up all my training" She admitted, but he didn't falter.

"I think that in an occupation as hazardously dangerous as that one, you never, _ever_ stop training, Cirilla" He looked up to the sky, "My sister got hold of many Witcher archives through illicit markets and slightly dark favors, and in every record, every story, every legend, every single Witcher had encountered a new danger" He shrugged, "Even you, as young as you might be, must've encountered difficulties not even The White Wolf has encountered before" She nodded.

"There's still many ancient secrets that we haven't discovered" She added, if only to let him know she's been paying attention.

"Elf kin, for example" Her body went rigid in a heartbeat, "Elder blood, elven monuments, Loren's reliquary, Hades armory" He chuckled, "All diferente legends, but all of them scattered somewhere around the land of the living"

She was about to mention her origins, her blood and her abilities, but nothing good ever came out of that.

So she remained silent, even as her hands found themselves across his torso and her cheek landed on his back again, she didn't want to mention her speciality.

Her elder blood.

"Getting tired?" He questioned her and she denied with her head.

Of course not, as a Witcher, this nothingness couldn't bring her to even sweat.

"I thought you knew much about Witcher capabilities" She mocked him and enjoyed the way his back moved as he laughed, "I'm not feeling tired at all" He shook his head.

"I know nothing about them but what's been told to me" He took a deep breath, "And at any point, you're very much different than the rest"

"How come?" He turned his head and met her eyes with his own dark ones.

"You have a fiery look" He said and coughed, turning his head back to the road, "Not that it isn't attractive, mind you- but your eyes aren't the eyes of a Witcher" He bit his lower lip, "You might have a downright unique look, what with bright, emerald eyes and a sharp stare, but a Witcher's eyes…" He hummed.

"They look like snakes" He snapped his fingers.

"Indeed!" He chuckled, "It's awesome, but still...very easy to identify them" She nodded in understanding.

"They are, as a matter of fact" She counted with her fingers, "I might have met a few of them, three or four, and all of them had cat-like eyes" He grinned.

"See? I did my homework" She giggled and he laughed again, this time a little louder.

Her grip on him tightened.

"So I have this very unique, very attractive look, huh?" He gulped, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink, "Why don't you tell me more about that?"

 _Oh_ god.

* * *

 _Stay safe and don't come out_ is what she had told him.

Bandits were everywhere, left and right on what seemed to be a planned ambush, and Ciri was disappearing and reappearing through them all in smooth motions, killing as many as she could with her sword.

She knew Leon had never seen such an ability before, the power to move through time and space at a higher velocity didn't cross his mind until she made it seem even easy.

But it wasn't enough; Ciri was panting, tired and overwhelmed with so many bandits trying to hit her. They seemed to come out of thin air, being so many of them.

The first blow to her jaw seemed like a surprise and for a second she looked impressed, as if it had been a long time since the last time she received a hit.

The second was harsh on her stomach, that fool quality maze hitting her intestines harder than what she'd like, and the third one…

The third one never came.

Standing next to her, with an arrow in his head, was a bandit with his sword lifted up in an attacking position.

His eyes rolled up, and he was out.

Some followed him suit, falling on their backs with arrows penetrating their skin, heart and skulls.

"I got your back!" Leon yelled at her and her emerald eyes seemed to shine in admiration, "You keep them away from me, and I'll keep them off you" She took a look at his bow.

Dark wood, extremely detailed rune-writing and a metallic handle, imbued with many stones. That was no ordinary bow.

Reluctantly she nodded, partly because the only times she really teamed up with anyone have all been with Geralt and because Leon seemed ready to take on some bandits.

"Got it" She replied and maintained a defensive stand in front of Leon. She felt his hand flat on her back as he pushed her forward.

"One arm away from me, and never stop moving" He told her with clear instructions and she followed suit, correcting her position with one step forward before bandits started their savage attack, not once stopping to look at whatever they were swinging at.

She kept them off him.

Swings left and right but her powers felt stronger than usual, her focus that was once split between fighting and taking care of Leon turned into just attacking and defending. She didn't need to land finishing blows, just mere pressure.

The arrows in the air would do the rest.

One on the head, dead.

Two in the chest, dead.

Arrow to the knee, arrow to the eye, and then he was dead.

Like magic, he just swiftly moved from place to place without breaking their designated distance. He moved from her left side to her right side, never once turning her into an obstacle, only using her as an advantage for him.

Soon, the idiots were gone, Ciri was scavenging the bandits remains and Leon was panting, dead tired and without a single arrow left in his arsenal.

Until Ciri dropped several of them in front of him.

"Most of them were clean shots, not even the shiv shattered" She coughed, catching his attention and holding his gaze with what she knew worked, her own green eyes.

"I'll take that as a compliment" He replied wittily and she nodded before taking a seat in front of him, resting her body from the sudden ambush.

She stared absently at him, not quite judging nor stalking, just looking- checking him.

Checking him out, even.

She wasn't blunt about it, but he was sweating, his shirt was open and he was literally in pure display for her to admire freely as he cleaned up the arrows, letting the muscles in his arms flex whenever he rubbed off the excessive amount of blood from the pointy shiv.

"How-" She began, but he interrupted her.

"Training" He replied without even having to hear the whole question, "My father always said _A man should be able to fight his way to the top with his fists,_ alas, I've never been one to follow traditions, so I chose something else" He lifted his bow and grinned at her, "or in this case, it chose me" she silently asked for permission and he offered the bow to her.

She didn't need to ask; the moment she touched the weapon, she knew what it was.

A legendary elven bow, her blood told her. It reacted to the bow, and the bow reacted as well, the runes shining bright and greenish, as if it was greeting her. Her soul was resonating with the weapon's will, making her felt at ease, as if she was born to use that bow.

"It seems like it likes you" Leon chuckled as the light stopped and the bow went silent again, "It did the same thing to me the first time" She handed the bow back to him and when he picked it up, the bow awoke again and this time, the runes shone blue, instead of green, "That's the colour that I've been designated, apparently" He shrugged, "I don't understand half of it, but the bow seems to guide me in ways no other bow would, so I chose it" It shone red, "Okay, okay, it chose _me_ " The bow's runes turned back to blue before sleeping away completely, "Yeah, goodnight to you as well" He sarcastically said as he put the bow away, letting it rest peacefully.

Saying that Ciri was fascinated was an understatement.

Never in her life had she ever seen someone interact with a weapon, even if said weapon held something akin to a spirit.

This was new, and she really needed Geralt to tell her more about this, if only for Leon's own safety and for her curiosity to be satisfied.

She was dying to ask questions, but Leon didn't look like he could either gallop nor talk at that precise moment, so she stuffed her curiosity away and let him rest for a second instead.

"Just tell me when you're ready" She told him as she begun closing her eyes, not once wanting to waste time to meditate, what with it being one of her favorite activities.

"I'm ready" He chuckled at her annoyed huff when he replied immediately after she talked, and watched as she stood up quickly and begun walking towards Kelpie, "So we're switching places?" He asked and she lifted an eyebrow, questioning him.

"You looked extremely exhausted a minute ago" She stated and he laughed, patting his chest with pride.

"I may run out of stamina in a matter of minutes, but I can quickly recover it with ease" He commented, showing off in a mock and she smirked.

"Oh really?" She inquired in a seductive tone, turning around and adding an extra sway to her hips as she walked towards him, internally smiling at the way his eyes seemed to force themselves to stay up and not stare at her body.

A pity; she'd rather he ate her whole with his big, brown eyes.

"Uh...yes?" He smiled unconfidently and she stopped before she ended up sandwiching him between a tree and her own body, and brought a hand to his chest, tapping her fingers on him while her hand flattened, feeling the lean muscles and smirking as his heartbeat increased tenfold.

"I'd like to test that, then" She winked and he gulped.

Somehow, he figured she wasn't really talking about a friendly spar.

* * *

"I don't know what's gonna kill me first, the bandits, this heat, or your never ending teasing" They were back on Kelpie's saddle, both leaning slightly forward as Kelpie throttled and with Ciri's arms wrapped around Leon's torso, no longer caring whether or not it made things awkward.

Clearly, he seemed slightly flustered by it, but was getting used to it little by little.

"Don't worry, I won't have to tease you much longer" She replied with a giggle, rubbing her cheek against his back, making him tense a little.

 _As soon as you stop being so blind towards me,_ she thought with a sigh. So far, nothing from subtle to _not_ subtle at all had worked against Leon, often just making him squirm his way away from her.

"You know, I think this _is_ the closest I've been to a girl that is not my sister" She stopped her affections, "So I don't know what you're trying, but most of it will go past my ignorant head" She smacked herself on the forehead, making him turn around to see what all the deal was about.

She quickly pushed his face away and turned it to look at the way, trying to hide her blush from his eyes.

 _I'm such an idiot!_ She thought as she fought down her reddened cheeks, _He must think I'm some kind of loose woman_!

It made sense now, all the flirting and all the obliviousness. He was new to this, new to the affection and new to it all.

 _This is the closest he's been to a girl_...That meant he hasn't even done it yet, and here she was, trying to let him see she was ready to jump his bones!

"Okay, actually, I should've realized that a little sooner" She placed her hands on his back, ready to make them trace his body again for comfort just to take them off him immediately, not wanting him to think any less of her, "Look, Uh- okay, so…" She bit her lower lip and struggled to find wording, "I-I don't want you you thinking I'm someone that does this to everyone, okay?" He chuckled and nodded, already seeing where she was heading to, "You're appealing to me, you're the right amount of hot and the right amount of cute that I like and thus…"

"All the flirting?" She blinked twice and looked up to see him staring at her.

"You did notice" He grinned and she pouted, "I can't believe it, you've been playing with me!" He laughed and she almost hit his back, but stopped midways as his bow glowed red, fending her away.

"I'm not blind enough not to…" He sighed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, apparently not realizing his bow's actions, "But...this is new to me, as you already know" She nodded at his gaze, "I don't know what to do, or-or say, or I don't know, react" He chuckled nervously, "The hottest girl I've met so far is into me and honestly, it seems more like a prank" He lowered his head, "I've had to suffer those kind of pranks before, y'know? I've always been a magnet of nothing but trouble, and girls back at the town tried staying away from me as much as they could" She frowned at the way he seemed to not care anymore, "And when they _did_ approach me, it was mostly to hurt me in any way they could...kind of rude, if you ask me" He sarcastically hid his pain and turned around to look at the road again, his eyes half closed, thinking, "This...is not one of those pranks, is it?"

Ciri almost looked insulted when he turned to see her.

"No- what? No!" She shook her head vigorously, "Of course not! Gods, I'd never...Why would I even do that?" He chuckled dryly and nodded, trying to trust her words, "Hey! I'm not one of those stupid whores, I'm Cirilla! I'm a Witcher you met and fought with less than twenty four hours ago and that has been trying to get into your pants for the last thirteen of them!" Her anger didn't let blushes or stutters interrupt her, "I'm being honest here; you're cute, you're hot and you have this amazing personality that is hard to find around here! You're gentle, you're thoughtful, and you-" He wasn't listening.

Ignoring an enraged Ciri was _never_ a good idea.

"Okay, I'm done with subtle!"

 _Fuck_ it.

* * *

Leon remembers three things that happened the moment he unconsciously blocked the sound away from his saddened ears, the three of them making his heartbeat stop for longer periods of time than what he would've desired.

First, a hand pulling him away from Ciri's saddle.

Second, him and Ciri falling off the horse at a speed that whilst not completely dangerous, it still left some bruises in his left butt cheek.

And third?

A pair of soft, thin lips clashing against his own rough, dry ones.

—-

 **Hey, I've decided to make this a series!**

 **This series were not meant to revolve around romance and drama-queen scenes anyway, so I'm gonna spend only the next few chapters on developing Ciri's and Leon's relationship to something more than one having the hots for the other (and vice versa) and then I'll continue with what I have actually planned.**

 **Something akin to a full witcher adventure, just the way anyone would've wanted it.**

 **Making both of them interact with each other throughout this chapter has been hard, and I'd like it if someone would try and point out where the conversations feel rushed or something like that. Anything, I don't really mind constructive criticism.**

 **I'm known for knowing how to make interactions work in fanfics, but this one is particular is a little hard for me, so any help would be very appreciated! And, as you can see, my OC is nowhere close to being a powerful Hercules, but rather a mysterious, rough diamond.**

 **Hopefully, we'll read each other soon!**

 **Thanks for the reviews, and keep reviewing! It fuels my motivation more than girls do.**

 **Hugs and kisses - Paw**


End file.
